Monitoring vibration may be helpful in various applications. For example, an electronic submersible pump (ESP) may be used for a number of purposes (e.g., water extraction, slurry pumping) in subsurface and other environments. When vibration of the ESP is monitored, failures may be predicted before they occur, thereby minimizing disruption of operation and potential collateral damage to other components. When vibration monitoring is done for a component like the ESP, the measurement must be of localized strain. That is, the measurement should be distributed over no more than a few inches of the component. Failure prediction may be challenged without such localized measurements.